Electronic gaming machines (EGMs) commonly incorporate music or other types of audio signals in connection with game play in order to make the game more dramatic or to provide the player with a more engaging gaming experience that can enhance and maintain interest in the game over time. Although the musical effects and bell tones of such games were traditionally played in the musical key of C (or in the C pentatonic scale), newer versions of games play audio effects in a vast assortment musical keys—Western and otherwise. This evolution can sometimes present problems for sound designers who must either (1) work with existing template sounds that are in a musical key different from that of a new piece of music, or (2) try to come up with a new set of sounds that “split the difference” and minimize the clash of keys.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of adjusting the audio effects of an electronic game in a manner such that they can be played in varying musical keys or with other modified audio properties. It would additionally be desirable for such method to automatically adjust audio effects of an electronic game in response to predetermined game conditions or game play in order to provide a more dynamic and engaging gaming experience. There is further a need for a game and electronic gaming machine incorporating said method in connection with games played thereon.